Orange and Red
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: A bunch of Shifu/Tigress drabbles on random subjects.
1. A Snap of the Fingers

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Drabble 1: A Snap of the Fingers

It was demeaning. It was undignified. And it made Tigress feel like a servant. She was a master of kung fu, not a doll to be moved at his will. But it was the way that Master Shifu had commanded his students for years. He just snapped his fingers, and he got whatever he wanted.

But those days were over. It was one thing to have to deal with it in private, but now that the… outsider was here, it felt even worse. She refused to call that fat panda the Dragon Warrior, or by name for that matter. He was graceless and ignorant. But Shifu still treated him better than her. He didn't go around, snapping his fingers at the panda.

She knocked on the door to the Hall of Warriors.

"Enter."

She pushed the heavy wooden doors open and stalked down the hall. The head of the room was lit by red candles. Shifu was sitting in front of them, his legs crossed and his back straight. "Tigress. I didn't expect you," he said calmly.

"Do you respect that panda more than you respect me?" she demanded.

He turned around to look her in the eye. "Excuse me?"

"Do you respect that blubbery panda more than you do me?" she asked again, her voice more forceful.

"What makes you think that?" he asked. Tigress ignored the question.

"Do you think I'll just do whatever you want just because you snap your fingers? You don't even look at me anymore, you just expect me to do it!"

Shifu took Tigress by the paw and pulled her down to sit next to him. "I'm sorry, I've just been very stressed lately." Tigress pulled her paw away from him.

"I don't want excuses, Shifu! I'm not a piece of clay that you can bend at your will! I will not—" Shifu grabbed the collar of her vest and pulled her down to his level. Then he soundly pressed his lips to hers. Tigress just stared into space for a few seconds before her eyelids slowly closed.

Shifu pulled away. "Truly, my love, I'm sorry I've been so harsh lately."

Tigress smirked and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close enough so that their noses were pushed together. "Save the apology. I don't want it." She snapped her fingers and looked at him expectantly. Shifu draped his arms around her neck and pulled her even closer, kissing her passionately. He started stroking the fur on the back of her neck. Tigress purred softly and deepened the kiss. _At least I'm not the servant all the time. _

A/N: Ok, so obviously this takes place during the movie. I thought it was really weird that Tigress automatically knew to jump up in the air and break those blocks when Shifu snapped his fingers, so there's the inspiration. Yeah, so this will be a group of drabbles and... yeah. Still trying to think of a threequel for Big or Little Ears? and A Reminder, for those who have read them. But it's not going so well. Seriously, any ideas? But anyway, I'm working on these cuz I just can't stop lovin' Shifu/Tigress. I'm pretty sure I was the first to write for it, and I miss it! (Starts crying hesterically, but suddenly stops) So I'll try to post a new one as soon as I get an inspiration. Holla!


	2. They Don't Know You

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 2- They Don't Know You

Master Shifu walked past the Hall of Heroes. The workmen were still fixing the damage from his and Po's battle with Tai Lung. The inside had been completely repaired a few weeks ago, but the heavy doors were still being worked on.

The memory of Tai Lung punching him through into the hall flashed through his mind. He shook his head and approached the workers. "How's the work on the door coming along?" he asked the head worker, a pig named Lee.

"Great. In fact, we just finished," Lee said happily.

"I'm not going to lie to you, it took you longer than I expected," Shifu said.

"Well of course it did. We decided to add a little something, free of charge, to thank you and your students for protecting our families. Men, step aside and let Master Shifu see." The rest of the pigs parted so that the new door was in view.

Not only had it been completely repaired, but a magnificent scene had been inlaid in precious stones on the new wood. It depicted him, the Five, and Po all in different forms. Shifu was speechless. Lee chortled.

"It was no big deal. But we're going to pack up and get going. We have a lot of work to do in the village." The pigs started to pack up their tools and make their way down the stairs. Shifu was still staring in wonder at the inlay work. They were all illustrated perfectly down to the last detail. Even the patterns on all their clothes and the expressions on their faces.

His eyes ran over the inlay of Tigress. She was ready to strike, her face serious and unheeding. He frowned. They didn't know Tigress. Not like he did. _Then again, no one does. _He placed a hand carefully on the picture of her. It was cold.

He sighed and stepped away from the mural. Tigress was cold and withdrawing in public. She hardly ever showed emotion and seemed unapproachable. But in private… that was another story. She was warm and loving and caring. She always thought about the feelings of others first. But Tigress's definition of being in private was usually just him and herself.

No one ever saw the real her, the beautiful and graceful woman that she is. _But I'm not much better. _His inlay looked just as serious and glowering as Tigress's. He turned away from the inlay and went to the bunkhouse and to his room. He was a lot like Tigress. Even though he had found inner peace, something still tore at him.

Two arms enfolded him, and a pair of warm lips kissed his cheeks and neck. A small smile crossed his face. "Hm… Tigress." He got a kiss under the chin in reply. "You left training early today. That's not like you," he pointed out.

She nuzzled him. "Well I wanted to spend some time with you. You didn't come to direct us today," she whispered. Tigress always addressed Shifu's corrections on his students work "direction". Everyone else called it criticism. He smile broadened a bit.

"The doors were finished today." She kissed the back of his ears.

"That's good."

"And Po's training is…"

Tigress silenced him with a gentle kiss to the lips. "Shifu, you're babbling. Relax." She kissed his forehead. "It's just you and me." He sighed and stepped out of her grip.

"Yes I know. And that's what worries me."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You barely ever show any emotion other than anger outside of this building. I'm getting worried about you. It's not good to keep your emotions bottled up inside," he explained.

"I don't!"

"You do! Do you remember last month? When you couldn't get that form down just perfectly? You acted like it was nothing in the training hall, but then you came to me at one in the morning sobbing about how it was eating you up inside. I don't want you to be a stranger to everyone who loves you. You're already becoming a stranger to me." Tigress glared at him.

"Really? How?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

He sighed. "You seem so cold. Like a picture on a wall."

"Well I'm sorry if I don't want to tell everyone in the Valley about our relationship! That's not what this is about, isn't it?" Tigress demanded.

"That's not what this is about! This is about you, and how you never express any emotion anymore! I remember when you were a little girl, you were always so carefree and happy. What happened?" Shifu yelled. There was a deafening silence.

"You happened, Shifu. You never were proud of me, I was never good enough!"

Shifu glared at her and took her face in his hands. "You were always good enough. You were my jewel." He pressed his lips to hers. "But you'll shine even brighter if you open yourself up to others. And not just to me. Your friends deserve to see the real you."

Tigress covered his hand with her paw. "You're right. They do." She kissed him. "I love you."

A/N: This second drabble was inspired by Laura Schiller's fic, All I Ever Wanted, chapter 4, the description of Shifu's new staff. If you have no idea what I'm talking about, you should read it, it's an awesome Shifu/Tigress fic. Better than mine, I believe. But whatever.


	3. Together? No!

Orange And Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 3- Together? No!

Tigress nearly threw up. "You have got to be kidding me, Mantis," she said in disgust.

"No, seriously, I think you would make a cute couple! And so do a lot of people," Mantis insisted.

"Who? Mentally deranged people?" she asked.

"You and Shifu are a lot alike. I'm not surprised," Crane interposed.

"That's so disgusting! He's so much older than me!" Tigress gagged. She looked around for support. "Monkey, tell them! Tell them that Shifu and I wouldn't make a good couple!" Monkey shrugged. She buried her face in her hands. "I am surrounded by idiots."

She heard soft snickering as she left the kitchen. _Someone at one too many bowls of noodles. _She stormed to the training hall and punched right through one of the Seven Swinging Clubs of Instant Oblivion. _Shifu and I… the idea is absurd! _She gritted her teeth. _It's disgusting. He's like my father! I could never think of him in that way!_

Shifu gently touched her arm. She jumped. "WHAT?" She took a deep breath and calmed her heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm just a bit on edge."

"It's alright. What's got you so worked up?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" she asked. Shifu glanced at the club that she had just hit. Only a chain was left. Tigress felt another blush. "Oh. It's nothing." She sat down and dipped her toes in the pool of water beneath the clubs and the swirled dragons.

"It doesn't look like nothing to me," Shifu said.

She chuckled. "Alright, um… you're really going to laugh when I tell you this… Mantis and Crane were saying that you and I would make a good couple." She waited for laughter she knew would never come. Shifu's eye was twitching. "Or maybe you won't laugh."

She rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at her toes in the water. This was getting more embarrassing by the minute. "Well… they are… entitled to their opinions," Master Shifu stammered.

Tigress blinked for a moment and looked down at Shifu. "Master?" Their eyes met for a split second. And then their lips met in a kiss. And at that moment, so many thoughts went through Tigress's mind. She had never noticed how soft Shifu's fur was, or how blue his eyes were, or how he had a great capacity for love. They separated for a few seconds and gazed into each other's eyes before their lips met again.

A/N: Inspired by RenkonNairu's fic, Fantasy. Seriously, read it if you want more of an explaination of this drabble. Just a view of what it would be like if Tigress and Shifu got together while talking about how gross it would be when they got together.


	4. Even the Most Beautiful Rose

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 4- Even the Most Beautiful Rose Wilts a Little

Tigress walked across the bridge that led into the village.

It was chore day, and she got assigned with the task of buying groceries for the week. Tigress despised chore day because it took away time she could and would use for training. But the Jade Palace didn't keep itself tidied up on its own or do its own grocery shopping.

And being in the village wasn't so bad. She loved watching the children laughing and playing together, the old men playing mahjong, and just the noise and the bustle. It was always so quiet and peaceful up at the Jade Palace, it actually got rather annoying.

"Oh, look, there's Master Tigress! She's grown to be such a beauty! I remember when she first came to the Jade Palace. She was so timid and barely spoke a word to anyone!" An elderly woman known as Mother Ling whispered to her friend, Ta Ju, who nodded in agreement.

"Remember how she used to follow Master Shifu around as if they were glued together?" Ta Ju asked. They laughed and sighed reflectively.

"Have you seen Shifu lately? All those years, and he's still got it!" Mother Ling cawed. They busted out in laughter. Tigress felt her cheeks burn at that comment. She shook her head. _Focus on your chores. The faster you get them done, the faster you can get back to training. _

She approached one of the stalls and started filling her basket with various fruits and vegetables. As she did, she noticed a pair of green eyes watching her. She tried to ignore their gaze, but it was proving difficult. The eyes belonged to Hsia, the only other tiger in the Valley of Peace.

She was hanging around with her friends, all of whom were geese and pigs. "Is it just me, or did Tigress gain weight?" she whispered, just loud enough for Tigress to hear. Her friends started giggling. Tigress's grip tightened on the peach in her hand, but she slowed her breathing and loosened.

"And I wish she would do something about her outfit! Has she ever even seen a skirt?" Hsia asked. More giggling ensued.

"And has she heard of makeup? Geez!" Tigress gritted her teeth and growled quietly. For a moment, she locked eyes with Hsia, who immediately acted all innocent. Tigress finished loading her basket and paid for the food before striding proudly past Hsia, who scoffed.

Tigress kept her eyes fixed on the sidewalk until she was back in the Jade Palace kitchen, where Monkey was sweeping. "Hey, Tigress. Got the food?" he asked cheerfully. She merely nodded and placed the basket on the counter. Monkey put down the broom and came to stand beside her. "Uh, Tigress?"

"What?" she snapped, gripping the edge of the counter.

"Is this all you got? Because it's mostly peaches. And we have those growing on a tree outside. Not that we're supposed to eat the peaches from the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom," he said. She looked at the basket. It had a bok choy, a bag of edamame pods, and the rest were peaches.

"Oh. I guess I wasn't paying attention to what I was putting inside," she said embarrassedly.

"It's alright. I'm almost done in here, I'll go down and finish for you," he offered.

She smiled. "Thanks. I think I'm going to my room, if anyone asks for me." She left the kitchen. As soon as she was far enough away, she hit herself in the forehead. _Ugh, that was stupid of me._ She opened the doors to her room and slammed them shut, sitting on her bedroll and hiding her face in her hands.

_I am so stupid! How could I not have noticed that?_ She sighed and looked down at herself. _Have__ I gained weight? _

"Tigress?" She jumped and turned to see who was addressing her. Shifu was standing in the doorway. "Are you back from the market already? Usually it takes much longer than that," he said, coming in and softly closing the doors.

She turned her back to him. "Um, yeah… I'm back." He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong?" she challenged, getting defensive. She paused, then sighed. "Master Shifu… am I… ugly?" she asked softly.

He immediately turned her around and took her paws. "What would give you an insane idea like that?" he demanded.

"Well… at the market, I saw Hsia. And she was talking about me. And saying that I was gaining weight and I needed to wear makeup," she answered obediently. He squeezed her paws and smiled.

"First of all, you are not gaining weight. You're the perfect size."

Tigress's sullen attitude melted a little. "And second, you shouldn't be listening to her. She's been making fun of you since you were both kids. She's just jealous of you." Tigress chuckled a little, but still looked doubtful. Shifu cupped her cheek.

"She's jealous because you are the most graceful…" He kissed her cheek.

"… Strong…" He kissed her nose.

"… Independent…" He pressed a passionate kiss on her lips and wrapped his arms around her neck.

"… And beautiful young woman in all of China," he finished, nuzzling her.

She giggled and kissed his lips. "You're probably right. You almost always are," she whispered, feeling his hands slipping beneath her vest and stroking the fur of her shoulders and back.

"I _am_ right," he corrected, pressing a warm kiss to the back of her neck. She shuddered with pleasure.

"Well forgive me, Master, for making such a blatant mistake. Should I go run five laps of the obstacle course as punishment?" she asked, recalling her childhood punishment for back-talking. He shook his head and started to work on opening one of the clasps of her vest.

"Stay here with me. Just stay."

She purred as their lips met in another kiss and they laid down on the bedroll. _Mother Ling was right. He's still got it. _

A/N: These are becoming more like oneshots, but I'll still call them drabbles. Oh well. BTW, if anyone who's reading this has read Big or Little Ears? I want to thank you a zillion times! It's my now most-read story, with 6,498 hits as of July 22, 2008, 2:36 a.m. Thank you so much! Holla!


	5. Indian Tigress

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 5- Indian Tigress

Tigress looked at her outfit, smoothing the skirt for the hundredth time since she put it on. Today they were meeting with a Master Amar, an old friend of Shifu's from India. Master Amar had sent her an outfit a few weeks before his visit, and Shifu insisted that she wear it.

It was a yellow and red Langa oni that had delicate floral embroidery at the bottom and at the edges of the sleeves and mini mirrors sewn on the skirt. She also had added piles of brightly colored bangles that clanged together as she moved her arms. Her feet were missing their normal shoes, exposing her feet.

Tigress's ear twitched as the door to her room slid open. "Tigress, are you…" The question trailed off there.

"Yes?" she asked, putting a stack of bangles on each of her wrists. She turned to face Shifu and smiled. He was staring at her wide eyed. "Do I really look that terrible?" she asked.

"No, no! You look… fine. Really." She snickered at her boyfriend's embarrassment.

"So how warm is it outside?" she asked.

"You could fry a dumpling on the ground," he answered.

She groaned. "Great. Now I know I'm going to faint in this. I'm already getting dizzy," she said, wiping her brow.

"Well if you do, you'll still look stunning," he purred, pulling her down to his level.

"Stunning? I thought you said I only looked fine," she argued. He chuckled.

"An extreme understatement," he whispered, pressing their lips together.

She smirked. "If I do faint, do you promise to give me mouth to mouth?" she asked seductively, pulling him into her arms and running a finger down his side, liberating the smallest bit of her claw as she went.

"Hm… well, you know you don't have to faint for me to give you mouth to mouth."

Not being able to stand the tension anymore, she pressed their lips together fervently. "Master Amar will be here soon. We should go," Shifu said, pulling away from the lip lock.

"He can wait," she said nonchalantly as she grazed the inner tips of his ears with her lips.

"It would be very rude of us," Shifu added, pulling away from her again.

"Shifu, last time I checked, Master Amar is not your girlfriend. He can wait."

"Tigre—ohhh!" She had untied his robe, nuzzling his chest and kissing his stomach.

"Want to wait now?" she whispered to him, kissing his jaw line. He nodded, trembling a little.

He got over his shaking and traced her cheek and down her arm. "It's too hot for such heavy clothes. Want me to help you get out of your dress?"

A/N: Ok, in case you're wondering what a Langa oni looks like, there's a wikipedia entry about them. Just search "Langa oni" on the main page.  
And I found out what the pipes that shoot fire and that are at the end of the obstacle course in the training hall are called! It's called the Fiery Field of Danger. Seriously! It's on Nickelodeon's website if you don't believe me, they have a whole Kung Fu Panda thing on there.


	6. Where Reality is Twisted into Origami

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

Note: this is AU

* * *

Chapter 6- Where Reality is Twisted into Origami

The training hall was filled with the normal sound of yelling and smashing. But that's not where we find the subject of our story. Tigress was sitting under the Sacred Peach tree of Heavenly Wisdom, looking up at the sky reflectively.

Tia Ling had been defeated by Po, of course, but she couldn't forget the loss of her dear Master Oogway. He had always been a beacon for her, and then that beacon was just… gone. Like the wind had blown it out. She was still trying to get over the hurt that Tia Ling had caused her.

Tia Ling had been like a daughter to her, and she had been betrayed. But that was not what was on her mind at the moment. A different, much… _smaller_ matter consumed her. And she couldn't let herself stop thinking about it.

"Master?"

Her golden fire eyes flitted back to the source of the sound, recognizing it as one of her students.

"Yes?" she asked quietly, not turning around. She couldn't bear to look at him anymore, not without getting close to embarrassing herself.

"Is everything alright?" Shifu asked coming to stand next to her.

Shifu.

How to describe him. The red panda was her prized student, and her most dedicated. Shifu was always the one to throw the extra kick, run another lap of the obstacle course, even though he had memorized it.

"Nothing is wrong, if that's what you mean," she answered quietly. Shifu didn't say anything. "Shifu, answer a question for me," she finally said, still holding her tone to just above a whisper.

"Of course, Master."

"Do you believe that everyone deserves forgiveness?" she asked.

"Master Tigress, if this is about Tia Ling, you shouldn't…"

"It's not about Tia Ling. It's about my relationship with you and the others."

"Our… relationship?" he stammered. She nodded. Tigress looked down at her student. He was shaking a little.

"I've been too cold with you over all this time. I never respected any of you enough. And I beg your forgiveness," she said, putting a gentle paw on his shoulder. Shifu's eyes flitted down to where she was touching him.

"Of course I forgive you, Master—"

"No more Master. Just Tigress. I want to be friends with you." Shifu flinched a little. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly.

"… Nothing," he whispered.

She reluctantly let it go. "So how has—"

"I'm sorry, Master," Shifu said quickly, interrupting her.

"Sorry for what?" she asked.

"I've lied to you. Kept things from you. And I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Well we have time. You can tell me now." Shifu looked up at his master's forgiving smile. He felt the constricted feeling in his chest that he always felt whenever she smiled. "Shifu, you can trust me. I know I've never shown you much affection, but you can trust me," she whispered.

And she truly meant it. When the red panda had arrived at the Jade Palace, he used to talk to her nonstop. Then she exploded and told him that she didn't have time to listen to idle chatter. After that, it was pretty quiet. But she would always listen when he needed guidance.

She took his hands in her paws and shook him a little. "Talk to me." He looked up into her flaming eyes.

"I love you."

With the lightning fast reflexes that she had helped him hone to perfection, he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her lips down to his. The first reaction that Tigress had was to push him away, but as he continued to press their lips together, she warmed up it.

It felt… nice.

But a few moments before she mustered up the courage to start kissing back, he pulled away. "I'm sorry, Master. I have disrespected and dishonored myself." And before she could utter a word of protest, he was running off back towards the Jade Palace.

She put her fingers to her lips. They were tingling. Her instincts had been awakened at his intimate touch, and they were telling her to run after him.

_After all that you've been through, after all the emotions that you've kept hidden and suppressed, just go! You know you enjoyed that. You know you want to go and kiss him and hold him in your arms and feel his tongue in your mouth and his hands on your body. _

She pushed away the thoughts. They could never be together, and she knew it. But she tucked away the kiss from her most prized and loved student like a jewel, and would never let herself forget how she didn't run after him and take him, right then and there. She would never forgive herself for her biggest mistake.

A/N: Yeah, that's right, I made Tai Lung a girl! Mwahahaha! I'm so evil. If you're having trouble picturing this, then just imagine the Shifu that you see at the beginning of the flashback scene in the movie with Tigress from the movie. Yeah... maybe I'll redo this chapter and make them even more in AU. Holla!


	7. The Blackest Day

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 8- The Blackest Day

She felt warm, salty tears fall down her face.

She didn't try to stop them, she wanted them to come. In buckets, in waterfalls, so he would know what she was feeling.

Everything had seemed dark and musty and cobwebby. Like no light would ever shine again. These were the confines of her soul. Others stood beside her, her friends. They were weeping too. Everyone had lost something. But not as much as she.

He was her guiding light, her eternal happiness. A word from him could send her into euphoria, or make her sob, or boil her blood, or make her tremble with desire and need for him. They had shared a connection that was like a thread, and then that thread snapped.

Their life together flashed through her memory. Their first kiss… the night they had spent under the stars, wrapped up in each other's arms… when he stuttered out that he loved her…

She cried harder. She got down on her knees and sobbed loudly. She was making a scene, and she knew it, but it didn't matter. Today, everything was gone to her. Her world was crumbling away, bit by bit.

She wanted to go after him. If he wanted her to kill herself, she would. She would take a knife and rip her heart out, she would hang herself, she would drown herself. If he told her to live and move on, she would, although it would be a fate worse than death. If he would just tell her what to do now, talk to her, give her direction.

It was the blackest day she would ever know.

Master Shifu, her Shifu, her beautiful, wonderful, caring, loving Shifu…

…was dead.

He had passed away in his sleep the night before.

And Tigress could do nothing.


	8. I Hate Hangovers

Orange and Red

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

--

Chapter 8- I Hate Hangovers

Tigress carefully placed an icepack on Shifu's head. He groaned in response and squeezed her paw. Fireworks went off in the distance, causing Shifu to groan louder. Tigress giggled quietly.

"I'm sorry that you're feeling so terrible, Shifu. But you could tone down the drama a little," she joked, pouring some green tea into a cup and handing it to him.

"Well it doesn't help that someone is setting off fireworks every few minutes," he added groggily, taking a sip. It was only the second day of Chinese New Year, and Shifu already had a migraine from all the noise coming from the normally quiet Valley.

And it didn't help that alcohol had been mixed into the equation. One cup of choujiu had sent him into a drunken stupor, seeing as he hadn't consumed any alcohol for many years. Tigress nearly killed Po for talking him into it. And now he had the hangover to end any future thoughts about drinking.

Another round of fireworks went off. Shifu rubbed his temples and moaned, squeezing his eyes shut tightly. Tigress sat down at the head of his bed and gently rubbed his shoulders. "If it makes you feel better, I can't wait for all of this to be over either. It's wonderful to celebrate and welcome the New Year, but I like it much quieter."

He sighed and nuzzled her fingers. "That feels nice…"

She smiled and rubbed a little harder, moving down to his shoulder blades. "And besides, look on the bright side. You get to relax in here all day while I have to deal with all the noise up close," she consoled. He nodded and leaned back into her hands. She gently hugged him.

"Plus I get a wonderful nurse to look after me," he purred, kissing her fingertips. She lifted his chin up and kissed him deeply on the lips. Shifu gently stroked her cheek and traced her jaw with his fingers. She pulled away and nuzzled his nose.

"Rest, darling. I'll be back in a while to check on you." She gave him one last sweet kiss before standing up and going towards the door. "And just as an extra comfort, I didn't put any money in Po's red packet."

A/N: I know it's far from Chinese New Year, but I was desperate to write, since I have writer's block on My Own Destiny again. Any inspirations? And just FYI, choujiu is a traditional chinese wine made from glutinous rice. There's a page on it on Wikipedia if you want more info. See you next time! Holla!


End file.
